Vans, mobile homes and recreational vehicles, generally referred to as RVs, have long been fitted with tables. Such tables serve the same purpose and use as do tables in conventional homes, but are designed so to fit into the confined, constricted or limited space within such vehicles. Normally such tables include center pedestals which are wedged into floor mounted socketed bases.
In the event of an accident, these tables can become airborne and are extremely dangerous to the occupants of the vehicle. Indeed, there have been numerous and sometimes fatal injuries inflicted by such tables. It has accordingly been desirable to design and structure the tables so that they may be removed and stored in a secure and safe portion of the vehicle (or to be removed completely and left at home). Furthermore, means should be developed whereby such tables may be secured to the vehicle to prevent them from becoming airborne in an accident.
The present invention is directed to a simplified, inexpensive, yet safe, means for securing a table to, and releasing it from, a base portion which is fitted in the floor of the vehicle.
It will be understood that, although the principal utility of this invention is in the illustrated environment, it should not be so limited. It will find essentially the identical utility on vessels and fishing craft, and even in aircraft, as will be obvious from the description. An example of the former would be the seat on the increasingly popular "bass boat." Also, it will find utility on porches or decks and on piers or docks.